A new Evil is born pt1
by cwo-lisa
Summary: Sesshamaru steals some shards and makes up a woman-demon (theres about three parts to this)
1. Default Chapter

This takes place after a strange battle between Inuyasha and company against Naraku and company. What happened was Naraku and wind sorceress Kagura was fighting Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome for the scared jewel shards that they have stolen. Then out of nowhere Sesshamaru enters the battle. The strange part about his interference is that Sesshamaru kills Kagura, badly injures both Naraku and Inuyasha, and steals the scared jewels shards. However Sesshamaru only takes three of them (the rest he throws) and leaves the scene of the battle hurting no one else even though he had the chance to. He also takes the corpse of Kagura.  
  
It's a warm spring day and the breeze blows a little. Sesshamaru is walking down a hill along with Jaken and the little girl. At the end of the hill Sesshamaru sees an old run downed temple. He smiles and tells his loyal crew indirectly " Its just above." Jaken ask him "What is ?" Sesshamaru turns to him and replies "You'll see shortly."  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and company are walking through a deep forest. The overall feeling is depression. Inuyasha starts to think out loud " I can't believe that Sesshamaru would do that something like that! Interfere with my fight and steal those jewel shards! Damn him!" "Well maybe you shouldn't be so mad at him Inuyasha." Kagome starts "I mean after all he did kill Naraku and Kagura. Maybe he was trying to help us or something." " I highly doubt that. Sesshamaru only cares about himself." Inuyasha replies bluntly. " I would have to agree with Inuyasha." Miroku jumps in " He might have helped us in killing our adversary but he had to have had an hidden agenda. Remember we are dealing with Sesshamaru." Inuyasha picks up his pace. " Why are you walking so fast Inuyasha?" " I have to find Sesshamaru. He's up to no good.I can feel it." " Inuyasha we really don't need to find him he only took a few pieces of scared jewel shards. We need to find the other jewel shards you know the ones he threw." " Kagome, even if Sesshamaru only has three shards its enough to do serious damage." Miroku tells her. " Miroku is right Kagome. We need to find him." Inuyasha says and continues his pace.  
  
In the temple Sesshamaru and the little girl walk around a dirty floor of the temple. "Do you have water?" He asks the little girl. She happily says yes and gives it to him. Sesshamaru pours the water on the floor the little girl looks confused. He watches the water carefully most of it floats on the floor but he sees some in the corner that sinks. His smile reappears " There it is." He walks over to the corner, stabs the ground and pulls up the secret door with out an effort. It leads to a stairway underground. Sesshamaru starts to go down the stairs and the little girl follows. " Go outside with Jaken it might be dangerous down here." She obeys with objection (such a sweet angel she is). Sesshamaru walks down the stairs until he reaches a candlelight room. In the middle of the room there is a table with body on top of it. Its draped with a white cloth and it's adorned with many jewels and writings. He goes closer to the body and the scared jewel shards glows.  
  
"There are scared jewel shards near." Kagome warns the group " Which direction?" Inuyasha ask "Just ahead." "Sesshamaru!" Inuyasha takes off running. " Inuyasha!" Kagome yells "Let him go." Miroku tells Kagome  
  
Sesshamaru has taken off the white bandages revealing nothing more than a rotting corpse. He takes one of the jewel shards out of his pocket " With this I give you heart." He places it in the body where the heart is supposed to be. He takes another shard " With this I give you a mind." He puts it in one of the cracks in the skull. He takes the jewel shard (The one from Kagura) and crushes it with his hand. He puts the powder into a bottle and swirls it around. "And finally with this I give you a soul and a life." He douses the body with the mixture. The mixture goes throughout the body and seeps into the bones. " Now rise!" It starts to grow organs and skin. Finally the transformation is complete and the eyes open.  
  
" Ahhh!" Kagome falls to the ground in pain. " Kagome what's wrong" Sango asks her running to her aid. A hurt Kagome gets up, tells Sango she's okay and keeps walking. She thinks to herself ~something isn't right~  
  
A young girl with brown skin and long black hair (down her back) rises from her place of rest. She stands before Sesshamaru naked. She looks around adjusting to her new environment. She addresses Sesshamaru " You are the one who has woken me yes? Please tell me why you would do such a thing?" " I need your help with a problem Im having." " Oh I see and what might be that problem?" " My younger half brother-" "Inuyasha?" she says it like she's impressed "Yes Inuyasha." He's sounds annoyed " Anyway I need to know just how powerful he is without his sword." " You're afraid of this younger brother of yours?" "No." " So let me get my role correctly. You have woken me to be your test dummy to see just how powerful Inuyasha is without his sword." " That would be correct." " Fine, since you have given me life I owe that much to you." She bows "But I will need some form of protection. My sword over there." She points to an old sword hanging across from her table. " In order for it to be resurrected it needs a sacred jewel shard." "Here." He gives he a shard to her. " Ahh. This belongs to the women-demon that you took my blood from and killed yes?" he nods. The young lady pulls her sword down and put the shard in it. It melts and goes throughout the veins of the sword. She smiles "Come with me Sesshamaru and my quest will begin." 


	2. A New Evil is Born PartII

Sesshamaru emerges from the old temple with the naked young woman. Jaken and the little girl are surprised but seem happy. "Now Sesshamaru Inuyasha your half brother is nearby..I need you to attack me." Sesshamaru is confused and gives a puzzled look at her "Attack you!? For what?" " Just do it. Enough to hurt me but not kill." Sesshamaru sighs and draws his sword. " This isn't going to be easy. But if it must be done...then so be it!!!" He attacks the woman.  
  
Inuyasha starts running "Hey Wait! Why are you running Inuyasha!" Kagome yells at Inuyasha " I've picked up on Sesshamaru's scent! He's nearby .just beyond that hill" Inuyasha looks back at Sango and Kagome " Stay here it could be dangerous." Miroku follows Inuyasha. " I also smell blood.demon blood." He tells Miroku. Both men see a brown object in the distance on the ground. Inuyasha draws his sword and Miroku holds his right hand (wind tunnel anyone?). As they approach the fallen object they realize that it is a naked woman. " Be careful Miroku it could be a trap." " I don't think so Inuyasha it looks hurt to me." Miroku pokes the body with his staff and she stirs and falls on her back. Noticing that it is indeed a woman (Both of them blush) Inuyasha takes of his red jacket and covers her wounded naked body. Miroku carries her back to the forest where Sango and Kagome are waiting. ( that fox demon and Kilala are also with them). "What happened to her?" " I really don't know. Me and Inuyasha found her near that old temple just beyond that hill. Where Inuyasha picked up Sesshamaru's scent." Miroku tells Kagome. " So you didn't find Sesshamaru?" Sango inquires "No, but I bet he's the one behind this malicious attack. That Bastard!" The woman groans and grimaces " Sessha." her voice trails off. " I knew it!" Inuyasha storms off. And the gang takes her back to their wooden hut out of the forest.  
  
" Lord Sesshamaru I don't mean to question you or anything.but umm.why were you harsh with that woman...you could've." " What Jaken killed her? I did what she asked me to do and that's that. Hopefully she'll come through on our arrangement."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
* A few days have passed well more like a week and the demon-woman is still ill.or is she?? (lol I'm stupid). It's a warm spring morning. Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome are taking a walk near the hut looking for more medicine and anything to eat. Shippo is in the hut with the woman-demon annoying the hell out of her with his humming.*  
  
The demon-woman has flashes of her past life and of Sesshamaru. She doesn't understand why she has been brought back. Finally it comes to her as she remembers the fight with Sesshamaru. She tosses over.  
  
" Wow! You're awake.Maybe I should go tell Miroku. He's at the lake fishing for dinner." "No." her voice is weak " leave him be..". She thinks to herself ~ and me too~ " So how are you feeling?" " I'm okay I guess..I feel a lot better then I did a few days ago." " Well that's nice to hear. By the way what's your name?" the demon-woman looks at Shippo rather confused. ~ I can't tell you my real name then Inuyasha will know exactly who I am. I cant risk that.. C'mon think of a name anything!~ " My name is Megami." " You don't sound so sure." Shippo looks at Megami pretty hard. " Shippo leave Megami alone!" Miroku enters the hut with a bundle of blue fish. " Megami." He says her name as if he were reciting poetry. " That's such a lovely name for such a lovely girl." Shippo sighs and walks outside. " Lovely huh? Is that what you think of me?" Megami sits up. She still has Inuyasha jacket on but its open. You can't see anything cause of bandages but Miroku blushes and Megami laughs to herself. " I'm sorry Miroku is it?"  
  
"Yeah." " Well.I haven't showered in a few days so sorry if I don't feel Lovely. I see that you know where I can get a bath judging by your huge catch. So can you take me to the lake?" " I don't know if I should youre still very weak from all your wounds. I think that you should at least wait one more day." "Please Miroku it'll only be a minute.no one will ever know we were gone. It'll be our little secret." She smiles at Miroku flirtatiously. " Okay c'mon."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
" I don't think we can trust her." " Trust who Sango?" " That girl that Miroku and Inuyasha found. Don't you find it strange that after Inuyasha picked up on Sesshamaru scent he finds her with sacred jewel shards in her?" "She does look familiar." Inuyasha says out loud thinking to himself. "What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him " All I said was that she looked familiar. Maybe not with looks but she sure does feel familiar." " So do we need to keep an eye on her then?" " We should." Sango tells them both " No we shouldn't." Inuyasha tells Sango. " All I know is that a woman is badly hurt. If this is a trap or something Sango, we would already know." " How can you be so sure! Im not going to let this happen again when we fail to see the signs leading to trouble. We know nothing about her not even a name and we are suppose to let that go?" Sango replies rather harshly. She heads back to the hut leaving Inuyasha and Kagome. "Sango wait-" " Let her go Kagome." " How can you be like that Inuyasha? Something is clearly wrong with Sango." " It's her brother she's really talking about."not going to let this happen again" Let her deal with it." Inuyasha continues walking. Kagome nods her head and follows but looks back at a disappearing Sango. ~ It must be hard for Sango. Not knowing whether or not your brother is dead or alive.~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Back at the lake...( Megami is swimming around the lake by herself. Miroku is on look-out incase Sesshamaru tries anything. (yeah okay wait for that to happen.). He has his back turned to her but is so tempted to turn around just for a quick second. Nevertheless Miroku doesn't do it he wants to make a good first impression and not come off like a creep. Megami stops swimming and takes of the semi-bloody bandages (She would have done that first but she was too excited once she saw the lake.) revealing her wounds. She bits her lower lip indicating that the wounds still hurt. She sits in the cold water for about ten seconds before noticing that Miroku has his back turned to her. She yells to Miroku " I need some help Miroku taking of these bandages." She holds her head down so her black hair will cover her naked body. Miroku turns to face Megami. He slowly takes of his cloak and walks to the bank of the lake. He walks into the water then swims to Megami. She throws her hair back and kisses Miroku before he has a chance to admire her. ~ This could complicate things. It would be real easy to tell Miroku my true meaning for being here but to that might mean death to both him and me. Not to mention the others. Why has Sesshamaru chosen me of all people to do this? He knows my history with Inuyasha. I could never kill him and that's exactly what he wants. I know Sesshamaru all to well. ~ " What's wrong?" Miroku inquires Megami while lifting her head up a little.  
  
" Uhhh...it's nothing really. I had some sort of flashback." " You want to talk about it or go back to the hut?" " No but I'll tell you what I do want." " And what might that be?" " I want you out of those clothes." Miroku raises his eyebrows.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sango comes back to the hut after leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind. She looks into the hut and is puzzled. She sees the fish that Miroku has caught but there's no sign of him or that strange woman-demon. Sango looks around and find Shippo on the ground coloring and humming." Shippo where is Miroku and that Woman-Demon?" " Where's Inuyasha and Kagome? Did you bring me anything back?" " Shippo." "Oh you mean Megami.Ummm her and Miroku aren't back there?" " Shippo you have three seconds to tell me where they went. Miroku could be in danger." Shippo sighs. " I doubt that but if you must know they are down by the lake. They've been there for a while." " Miroku!" Sango runs to the lake. 


	3. Sango and Megami cat fight!

Naked at the lake both Miroku and Megami begin to play around. The once shy Miroku is now comfortable with Megami. She stops playing, focusing on the right hand of Miroku. She tugs at it and Miroku kindly pulls away, startled by his reaction asks him jokily  
  
"Why do you wear that necklace around the lower portion of your arm?"  
  
"Because of my tragic curse." Miroku replies rather seriously. She picks up on the tone and mirrors back  
  
"What curse?"  
  
"This necklace as you so called holds back a power. Avery dangerous one." "Just how dangerous?"  
  
"It's called a wind tunnel.... Once this is removed the palm of my hand will create a wind tunnel sucking up everything in its path and eventually me."  
  
Miroku goes on and on about the curse of the wind tunnel. Megami hears it but is in deep thought of her own. ~I remember hearing about that. Some sort where the user of this wind tunnel becomes devoured by the damn thing itself poor Miroku...Damn why is always the cute guys with all the problems?~  
  
"Wow Miroku that's a sad thing to have. I really feel sorry for you. However there is a cure you know." Miroku eyes widen with joy. He knows that if there is in fact a cure he wants in on it.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Well to cut your hand off silly!" Miroku is clearly disappointed  
  
"You ABSOLUTELY ...POSITIVELY can not do that!"  
  
"And why is that?" "BECAUSE MEGAMI THESE HANDS WERE MEANT TO LOOOOOOVE. YOU TAKE JUST OOOOOOONE AWAY AND THAT'S HALF THE LOOOOOOVE I GET TO SHARE WITH THE LADIES. IN CONCLUSION I NEED BOTH MY HANDS TO please the ladies!" Megami is annoyed by the answer to her question. Miroku playfully smiles at her and Megami returns the favor.  
  
"I have an idea...how about you show me what that wind tunnel can do." ~I mean if I am to face Miroku in battle I must know what he can do right?~ "I don't know if I should. I don't want any mistakes to happen...you're already hurt."  
  
"Miroku Miroku Miroku...calm down...relax. I'll swim to the other side of the lake and we'll have a light battle, nothing serious I assure you."  
  
"But---"Megami cuts him off "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. It'll be like a 2 minute fight."  
  
"2 minutes is too long besides how will you defend yourself?"  
  
"Okay 1 minute and I'll use the water."  
  
"How? You gonna splash me?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny Miroku." She punches him in the arm lightly but it hurts Miroku like hell, Nevertheless he plays if off like it didn't.  
  
"I have this feeling that I can manipulate this water to attack you. If I am wrong on this 'feeling' we won't fight. However I know that I am right. When the water comes towards you Miroku—you defend your self okay?"  
  
"Alright but what do I get if I win?"  
  
"Anything you want." Megami tells him while taking off the beads. She puts them around her neck and winks at Miroku.  
  
On the other side of the lake Megami closes her eyes and concentrates all of her energy towards the water. ~This has got to be the strangest way I have ever fought someone! I'm naked in cold water and my weapon of choice is the water. If I want to challenge and witness the power of Miroku's wind tunnel I'm going to have to focus really hard on getting this water to obey me. I don't know if I can do it but I feel like I can for some strange reason. A reason that creeps me out. ~  
  
"I haven't got all day!" Miroku teases  
  
"Very well then!" Megami opens her eyes and the whole eye is a bright blue color as well as her hair except its lighter. The water rises, three huge water tower like things goes around her. Megami throws her hand in front of her and the first one moves fast towards Miroku. ~I didn't know that she was that strong. Its still nothing compared to my wind tunnel. ~ And of course Miroku unleashes the wind tunnel and the water is sucked up and into his hand.  
  
"Dammit it is powerful. And it has no effect on him at all." Megami tells herself out loud "That was just number one Miroku don't get excited yet!" ~Then again how can he not~  
  
Sango sees the lake at a distance. All she knows is that Miroku is fighting that Women-Demon that she doesn't trust. She runs to the bank of the lake and throws her Hiraikotsu at Megami. Megami senses the attack and dives under the water. The Hiraikotsu misses her and returns to Sango as she runs towards Miroku in the water. Miroku stops the wind tunnel and looks at Sango.  
  
"Where did she go!"  
  
"I'm right behind you." Megami smiles at Sango. Sango is about to attack but Miroku stops her.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But she was attacking you Miroku! Why do you defend her?! ITS BECAUSE SHE'S NAKED ISNT IT!"  
  
"Well actually we agreed to a friendly fight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's right."  
  
"So then why are you naked?" They both laugh nervously.  
  
"Ummmm....because it was kinda like a strip thing. My idea I assure you Sango." Sango is annoyed "Lets make a deal. I didn't ask that question so therefore you didn't answer." She tells Megami while she leaves them two alone.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Later on that night the crew is sitting around a fire. Miroku is between Sango and Megami, across from Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome. After the incident at the lake Sango and Megami hasn't been friendly with each other.  
  
"So May-ga-me right?"  
  
"You're correct. Ka-go-may right?"  
  
"Yep. So tell me did you remember anything yet?"  
  
"Like you're encounter with Sesshomaru." Sango says sarcastically.  
  
"Well KAGOME I'm trying to remember but I'm coming up empty handed. I can recall recent things like Shippo's humming or the fight that Miroku and me had that SANGO interfered in." Miroku blushes and Sango is angered  
  
"I bet you can."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm quite sure you heard me."  
  
"What is your problem with me Sango?!"  
  
"Ladies Ladies there's no need to fight over silly ol' me. Why don't you just kiss and make up after all there's plenty of me to go around." Even if there is plenty of Miroku to go around he gets doubled slapped by Megami and Sango.  
  
"You're not that cute" Megami tells him  
  
"Hey how come know one is fighting over me! Aren't I cute too!"  
  
"Inuyasha Down boy!" Kagome yells at him. Inuyasha falls to the ground and is very upset about that.  
  
"Why did you have to do that?! I was only playing geeesh." This intrigues Megami's interest.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing really. The necklace around Inuyasha makes him obey my command."  
  
"Really?...Inuyasha sit boy!" When nothing happens Megami is puzzled. Inuyasha on the other hand is dying with laughter.  
  
"Nothing happens because it has to be Kagome who says it."  
  
"Oh so its voice activated. Very Well then." Megami mocks Megami's voice perfectly and says the magic words and down goes Inuyasha.  
  
"I wonder what else your collar can do!" Everybody is laughing except for Sango  
  
"I guess we'll find out in due time huh Sango."  
  
"Assuming that you'll be around." Megami is pissed. Here she is trying to build a bridge of peace and Sango set fire to it!  
  
"Just say when and where Sango!"  
  
"NOW AND HERE!" Sango throws Hiraikotsu at Megami. Megami dodges easily even when it comes back for the second time and returns to Sango. Miroku and Kagome try to break it up but Inuyasha tells them not to.  
  
"I want to see something."  
  
"Inuyasha they could get hurt!" Kagome please with him  
  
"Kagome is right Inuyasha. We have to stop them." Miroku chips in.  
  
"Let them get this anger out of their system! Or else they will continue like this." ~If this who I think it is I can definitely tell by her fighting style. ~ Megami senses this and ponders to herself. ~ Why aren't they separating us? And look at Inuyasha it's like he's studying this match. (In the middle of this Megami has a flashback of a fight between her and Inuyasha) Oh no! I fought him before he will know for certain its me! ~ Sango has already thrown Hiraikotsu and because Megami wasn't paying attention she is struck hard in her holding hand of her sword. She is not only hit but she is pinned to a nearby tree. Then a spike thingy (I don't know what its called) comes out of Sango's sleeve. She goes to the tree where Megami is pinned  
  
"I guess you're all talk." "You don't know what I am!" Megami throws her sword to her other hand and tosses it at Sango. It hits her directly where her heart would be. The sword glows a pink color and the glow wraps around Sango's body. Her eyes widen and she falls back dropping her weapon. Megami pins Sango to the ground.  
  
"Remember this feeling Sango. It is the feeling of defeat...and it could have easily been the feeling of death. I threw my sword in my left hand on purpose!" Megami takes her sword out of Sango's armor and goes into the tent to rest. Sango stands up and she is bleeding. "Sango, you're hurt. See Inuyasha I told you!" ~ I cant be for sure if its her. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her.~ Kagome runs to her and notices that Sango doesn't seem herself. I mean Sango is there but she's not there. Anyhow Kagome grabs Sango and leads her to the lake to clean the wound. Miroku goes into the tent where Megami is.  
  
"You didn't have to be so rough with her!" Megami turns and looks at Miroku.  
  
"Oh so you're taking her side?" "That's not what I'm saying at all. You're a demon so naturally you're stronger than her even if you were hurt from a previous battle."  
  
" Oh!" Megami gets up "So you think I'm a liar too! That I'm not hurt!" she drops her robe for Miroku to see the wounds that aren't quite healed yet " You see that!"  
  
"All I'm saying—"  
  
"Stop it!" She faces him "Since its so obvious that you're in Love with SANGO why don't you go and help HER tend to HER little scratch on HER chest. I really can't believe you! You honestly think that I would have killed HER just because SHE doesn't like me?! Yoooooou have some nerves!" She leaves the tent but before she does she tells him "I'll be at in the forest in case you want to apologize to me." Megami storms off hitting Inuyasha in the shoulder. He walks into the tent.....  
  
"Having woman troubles Miroku?" Inuyasha scoffs  
  
"Maybe I am but I saw her naked...twice in one day and let me tell you something it was worth it." Miroku lies down and has a huge grin on his face.  
  
* Sorry this has taken tooo long and its short will add more later* 


End file.
